


Spójrz, jak na mnie działasz, kochanie

by carietta



Series: genderfluid!harry [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderqueer, Genderqueer Character, Other, Power Bottom Louis, Sub Harry, genderfluid!harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy Harry nakłada majtki, nie chodzi wcale o seks. Kiedy robi to Louis, chodzi zdecydowanie o seks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spójrz, jak na mnie działasz, kochanie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the way you move for me, baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081993) by [istajmaal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/istajmaal/pseuds/istajmaal). 



Louis nie jest zazdrosny o Nicka Grimshawa. Tylko. Louis i Harry mają ten zajebiście duży dom, co nie, i jest cudowny, jest ich, ale nigdy nie mają okazji, aby trochę w nim pomieszkać, więc kiedy drugiego dnia po powrocie z czteromiesięcznego wyjazdu, Harry wychodzi z Nickiem na zakupy… okej, Louis jest trochę zazdrosny o Nicka Grimshawa.  
— To tylko kilka godzin — mówi Harry.  
Louis siedzi na ich (dużym, białym, _ich_ ) łóżku, wydymając wargi, podczas gdy Harry maluje się szminką, która ma dokładnie taki sam odcień, jak jej usta, ale Harry lubi mieć ją na sobie.   
Louis lubi to, co lubi Harry, być może z pominięciem herbaty Irish Breakfast, ale wie, że za kilka godzin będzie z niej scałowywał obie te rzeczy, więc nie narzeka. Zbyt mocno.  
— Wiem — mówi. Opada na łóżko, żeby Harry nie mogła zobaczyć w lustrze, jak wydyma wargi. Nie, żeby i tak tego nie wiedziała. — Wiem, że to twój przyjaciel i że tak jakby musisz to robić, więc nie przeszkadza mi to. — Milknie na chwilę. — Ale czy możesz nie narzekać na moje dąsanie się? Ponieważ nie będziemy w domu długo i… no wiesz.  
Harry cmoka. Robi tak pewnie z powodu szminki, ale dokładnie zdaje sobie również sprawę z tego, co Louis ma na myśli mówiąc, że _nie będą w domu długo_ i tak, z Harry jest naprawdę mała wredota.  
— Mogę — odpowiada, uśmiechając się. Odwraca się do Louisa. — Jak wyglądam?  
— Wyglądasz… — Louis unosi lekko głowę i widzi, że Harry ubrała niebieskie, ciasne dżinsy i zwykłą, białą koszulkę, wydymając przy tym wargi jak pięciolatek. — Dokładnie tak samo, jak dziesięć minut temu — stwierdza.  
— Idealnie — szczerzy się Harry. Szminka jest dobrana zadziwiająco dobrze; Louis jest dokładnie zaznajomiony z jej ustami i nawet on ledwo dostrzega różnicę.  
— Co znaczy, że absolutnie olśniewająco, skarbie. — Uśmiecha się do niej słabo, a potem znów opada na lóżko. — Kolejny powód, dla którego nie chcę, żebyś wychodziła.  
Harry śmieje się i sprawdza godzinę.  
— Muszę uciekać — mówi. — Resztki jedzenia są w lodówce, nie wkładaj folii do mikrofalówki. — Nachyla się, aby pocałować policzek Louisa na tyle lekko, żeby nie zostawić śladu. — Kocham cię.  
— Ja ciebie też — mamrocze Louis, gdy Harry jest w połowie drogi do drzwi.  
Wzdycha i dochodzi do wniosku, że nadeszła pora, aby zrobić wszystkie te rzeczy, które wmawia sobie, że kocha, a na które nie ma czasu podczas trwania trasy koncertowej.  
Godzinę później leży na łóżku, przeglądając kontakty w swoim telefonie. Zdążył już odgrzać resztki makaronu (nie wspominając, że nie wysadził przy tym niczego w powietrze, co zostało dokładnie udokumentowanie serią satysfakcjonujących Snapchatów). Mógłby po prostu zadzwonić do któregoś z chłopców, albo jednego z innych przyjaciół w Londynie, którzy rzuciliby wszystko w tej samej sekundzie, tylko po to, by spędzić z nim trochę czasu, ale mogłoby to kolidować z jego zamiarem dobrania się do Harry, gdy ta tylko wróci do domu, więc ten plan odpada.  
Dopiero kiedy przetrząsa szuflady w poszukiwania jednego ze swetrów Harry, decyduje się na podjęcie drastycznych środków, aby zabić nudę. Nic w szufladzie nie pachnie jak ona, więc Louis zaczyna przewracać rzeczy w koszu i czy nie byłoby _niesamowicie_ , jeśli Harry wróciłaby do domu i zobaczyła, że Louis zrobił pranie? Jej oczy rozszerzyłyby się i przyłożyłaby dłoń do ust, udając, że ociera łzy i — kurwa, tak — Louis zrobi dokładnie to.  
Louis nie jest taki lewy, jeśli chodzi o obowiązki domowe, jak lubi myśleć zespół. Dorastał z czterema młodszymi siostrami i mamą, która pracowała na pełny etat. Wydaje mu się, że wstawił wystarczającą ilość prań w swoim życiu, serio. Następne dwie godziny spędza na sortowaniu, praniu i wysyłaniu Perrie zdjęć pralki z żartami o jej wibracjach.  
Kiedy kończy ostatnią stertę prania, sprawdza bez przerwy telefon, czy Harry nie napisała, o której ma zamiar wrócić, ale nie dostaje żadnych wiadomości. Jest tak niespokojny, że decyduje się nawet poskładać ubrania i schować je do szuflad. Niech nikt nigdy nie mówi, że Louis nie poświęca się w tym związku.  
Odkłada właśnie parę bokserek z napisem „I Heart NY” („ _moje_ , Lou, nie masz prawa być zazdrosny po spędzeniu półtorej dnia żartując sobie ze mnie”) do swojej szuflady tylko po to, aby wkurwić Harry, kiedy zauważa beżowe, satynowe majteczki z czarną, koronkową lamówką. Jest to pierwsza para, jaką kiedykolwiek widział na Harry. Ludzie mają raczej sentyment do takich zdarzeń, prawda?  
Harry nie zakłada zbyt często tak ładnej bielizny, kiedy są w trasie. Nie jest praktyczna, jeśli chodzi o ukrywanie penisa i — cóż, Harry i tak nie ma zbyt wiele szans na ubieranie się w sposób, na jaki ma ochotę, mówiąc nawet ogólnie, a nie tylko w czasie trasy. Coś w środku Louisa zaciska się nieprzyjemnie, kiedy przypomina sobie jej słowa, gdy całe wieki temu rozmawiali po raz pierwszy o genderfluidowości Harry w ich pierwszym mieszkaniu; o tym, jak samo odczucie majtek przy jej skórze sprawia, że czuje się bezpiecznie. Nie tak samo, jak wtedy gdy się ukrywa, ale _w sensie, nie przeszkadza mi po prostu bycie mną, nawet, no wiesz, bez tej kontroli._ Louis zawsze wiedział, że te rzeczy nie są takie same dla niego, jak dla Harry, ale nagle naprawdę chce wiedzieć, jakie to jest _odczucie._  
Więc Louis może zdjąć spodnie oraz bokserki i nałożyć majtki. Może również podnieść swoją koszulkę, aby mieć lepszy widok na to, jak materiał opina jego tyłek dużo ciaśniej niż u Harry; to, jak szwy zdają się wciskać lekko w jego skórę i to, jak jego (w większości) miękki penis jest ciasno przyciśnięty do linii jego biodra. Może również przygryźć wargę i zastanowić się, czy przez to je rozciągnie, zanim widzi w lustrze Harry wchodzącą do pokoju z dużą, różową torbą na zakupy i zatrzymującą się nagle w przejściu, gdy go dostrzega.  
— Hej — mówi Louis, wpatrując się w odbicie Harry. Ma wrażenie, że jego gardło się zaciska.   
Harry upuszcza torbę na ziemię.  
— Hej — odpowiada. Gapi się. Otwiera usta, aby powiedzieć coś innego, ale wydobywa się z nich kolejne „hej”.   
Louis uśmiecha się krzywo, kiedy obraca się lekko, aby lepiej przyjrzeć się temu, jak satynowy materiał rozciąga się na jego tyłku. Nie jest to reakcja, jakiej się spodziewał, gdy zdecydował się zrobić dla Harry pranie, ale jebać to, jakoś to ogarnie.  
Harry podchodzi, stając za nim, i unosi dłonie nad biodra Louisa, przyglądając się im w lustrze. Louis obserwuje jej gardło, gdy przełyka.  
— Więc — mówi Harry. — Co, um, porabiałeś?  
— Zrobiłem pranie — odpowiada Louis.   
Harry nie reaguje przez chwilę, a potem opiera czoło o tył głowy Louisa i trzęsie się ze śmiechu.  
— Czy w ten sposób chcesz mi coś wynagrodzić? — pyta, bujając się w przód i w tył i oplatając go ramionami w krótkim uścisku, zanim kładzie znów dłonie na jego biodrach, tuż nad koronką. — Zniszczyłeś coś?  
— Ej. — Louis szarpie lekko głową, uderzając w głowę Harry. — Wcale nie. Wiem, jak wstawić pranie, po prostu nie mam okazji, bo ty cały czas sprzątasz. Chcę, żebyś czuła się użyteczna w tym związku, wiesz?  
— W takim razie o co chodzi? — pyta Harry w jego kark. Jej dłonie przesuwają się w dół delikatnego materiału, a potem ściska tyłek Louisa, który być może drży lekko. — Oprócz. Um.  
— O mój tyłek, oczywiście — mówi lekko, zamykając oczy, aby ukryć jak to wszystko na niego działa.  
— Mmm — mruczy Harry.   
Jedną z dłoni zostawia na tyłku Louisa, podczas gdy drugą kładzie na jego biodrze. Louis jest urażony przez całe pół minuty tym, że nie angażuje się w sytuację swoimi żartami, ale w lustrze widzi, jak Harry wpatruje się w jego na w pół twardego penisa uwięzionego w majtkach; czuje, że jej oddech stał się nieco płytszy. Jego kutas drga. Harry ściska jego biodro, przyciskając dłoń tuż nad pośladkami. _Och._  
— Cieszę się, że doszliśmy do porozumienia — mówi Louis. — Jeśli chodzi o mój tyłek.  
Harry otwiera usta, a potem znów je zamyka. Louis wypina się w stronę jej dotyku.  
— Lou — mówi Harry cicho.  
No i jest. Ten lekko błagalny ton, którego Harry czasami używa i który zawsze, zawsze sprawia, że Lou robi wszystko, o co go poprosi. Odwraca się i natychmiast ją całuje.  
To jeden z najbrudniejszych pocałunków, jakie jej dał w czasie, gdy Harry jeszcze ma na sobie koszulkę. Trzyma w dłoniach jej twarz i ssie mocno dolną wargę, a dłonie Harry drżą na jego biodrach. Smakuje woskowo przez szminkę i Louis zastanawia się, jak to możliwe, że coś, co odrzucało go, gdy całował dziewczyny w wieku czternastu lat, tak bardzo nakręca go, kiedy chodzi o _Harry._ Unosi ręce i szczypie jeden z jej już stwardniałych sutków i Harry odsuwa się, drżąc.   
Znów to się pojawia.  
— Louis — mówi słabo. Ten ton. _Kurwa._ — Louis, chcę… — Zamyka oczy i kręci głową, jakby nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co widzi, nie mówiąc już o właściwym wysłowieniu się. Jedna z jej dłoni nie przestaje dotykać koronkowej lamówki otulającej pośladki Louisa. Przełyka.  
— Co takiego, kochanie? — pyta. Przesuwa kciukiem jednej dłoni po raz kolejny po jej sutku, drugi kciuk unosząc w górę, by pogładzić gardło. Czuje, jak jej jabłko Adama drży, gdy przełyka ślinę. — Czego chcesz?  
— Ja… — Harry kręci głową. — Nie wiem. — Mruga powoli, jakby próbowała mu przekazać coś za pomocą kodu.  
Louis jest całkiem pewien, że wie, o co jej chodzi. Jednak przez chwilę gładzi lekko biodro Harry, zanim unosi dłoń nad jej kroczem.  
— Chcesz, żebym cię dotknął? — pyta. Szczypie jeden z jej dodatkowych sutków. — Czy nie?  
Harry bierze głęboki oddech i kiwa głową, wpatrując się w otulony delikatnym materiałem członek Louisa.  
— Proszę, Lou — mówi. — _Proszę_ , ja… — Zamyka oczy, jęcząc.  
— Cii. — Louis kładzie palec na jej wargach. — Mam cię — mówi. — Spogląda jej w oczy, a kiedy Harry odpowiada mu stałym spojrzeniem, dodaje: — Uklęknij dla mnie. — Jego ton jest niski, ale miękki i Louis prawie się nie poznaje, ale to sprawia, że Harry drży.  
Robili to już kilka razy wcześniej. To, gdzie Louis rozkazuje trochę Harry. Nie robią tego za każdym razem, niezbyt często nawet, ale czasami. Czasami Louis lubi być naciskany mocniej niż mu się wydaje, że jest w stanie przyjąć i czasami Harry lubi, kiedy Louis mówi jej, co ma robić; kiedy pieprzy jej gardło tak mocno, że potem musi uważać na swój głos, czy zawiązuje jej oczy i drażni się z nią dopóki nie dochodzi od samego dotyku palca na jej penisie.  
Harry klęka szybko. Musi odchylić się, opierając się na łydkach, aby mieć krocze Louisa na poziomie wzroku, ponieważ stała się cholernym wielkoludem, ale Louis ma wrażenie, że to się jej podoba; to, jak mała stara się dla niego być. Składa dłonie na kolanach. Jej oczy przeskakują pomiędzy twarzą Louisa, a jego penisem. Oblizuje usta, a jej wargi drżą.  
Louis odsuwa majtki na tyle, by wyjąć z nich już niemal całkiem twardego penisa. Harry Styles klęczy przed nim oraz dla niego. Jest tylko _człowiekiem._  
— No dalej — mówi. — Pocałuj go.  
Usta Harry rozchylają się i gdyby to był film, rozbrzmiałby pewnie w tym momencie śpiew jakiegoś chóru aniołów. Zanim jednak Louis ma szansę dać jej dalsze instrukcje, Harry wsuwa jego penisa do połowy w usta.  
— _Jezus_ — mówi Louis, zaciskając powieki, kiedy Harry zaczyna ssać i przesuwa ustami raz, drugi, po długości jego członka, biorąc go głębiej za każdym razem. Jej dłonie wciąż są zaciśnięte na kolanach. Louis chwyta podstawę swojego penisa i wyciąga go z jej ust, gdy ta zaczyna przesuwać językiem po główce. Ślini się już tak mocno, że jej wargi i jego penisa łączy wilgotna nitka. Na penisie znajduje się teraz rozmazana szminka.   
Louis ma wrażenie, że potrzebuje inhalatora.  
— Powiedziałem _pocałuj_ — mówi Louis, oddychając ciężko. Harry zasysa dolną wargę i mruga na niego gwałtownie. Łącząca ich nić śliny urywa się. — Nie bądź zachłanna, Harry.  
— Praszam — mamrocze prawie nie poruszając ustami. Jej wzrok znów kieruje się na wystającego z majtek penisa. — Mogę? — szepcze.  
— Możesz pocałować. — Louis wsuwa dłoń we włosy Harry i ciągnie ją lekko bliżej niego. Harry mruga dwukrotnie zanim zamyka oczy i składa pocałunek tuż obok główki, sprawiając, że członek odskakuje w bok. Louis przełyka. — Jeszcze jeden — mówi. Zaciska dłoń mocniej na jej włosach; fryzura jest już praktycznie zniszczona, ale w jakiś sposób i tak wygląda idealnie. Tym razem Harry uchyla wargi i całuje bok twardego trzonu, rozsmarowując na jego długości więcej szminki. Louis wciąga głęboko powietrze i pozwala Harry wycisnąć pocałunki na całej długości. Ciężko mu utrzymać oczy otwarte, ale jeszcze ciężej odwrócić od niej wzrok, kiedy z przymkniętymi powiekami i z takim _nabożnym skupieniem_ całuje jego kutasa. Kiedy niemal już cała szminka znajduje się na jego penisie, Louis odsuwa lekko jej głowę.  
— Dziękuję, kochanie — mówi. Głos brzmi obco w jego gardle; przełyka. — To było… bardzo miłe Harry, dziękuję. — Harry otwiera oczy, mruga i uśmiecha się mgliście w jego kierunku, nie mogąc skupić wzroku. — Chcesz teraz kajdanki?  
Dłonie Harry drgają na jej kolanach. Kiwa głową. Louis zabiera dłoń z jej włosów.  
— Wstań dla mnie.  
Harry szybko wypełnia polecenie, chwytając za nadgarstek Louisa, kiedy niemal potyka się, a potem znów zwiesza ręce luźno po bokach, spuszczając zażenowana wzrok. Louis niemal nie może uwierzyć, że Harry ma na sobie ubranie, ponieważ wydaje się być taka obnażona. Sięga niepewnie w stronę jej penisa schowanego pomiędzy jej nogami, co nie pozwala jej stwardnieć. Harry nie cofa się, więc Louis lekko przesuwa dwoma palcami pomiędzy jej udami. Jej oczy znów się zamykają.  
— Zdejmij ubranie — mruczy, zabierając dłoń.  
Całuje raz usta Harry, lekko i słodko, nawet jeśli Harry ledwo oddaje pocałunek, oddychając nierówno. Później idzie do komody i wyciąga kajdanki z górnej szuflady. Są zimne w jego dłoniach i przesuwa po nich chwilę palcami, szybko opracowując dalszy plan działania.  
Kiedy się odwraca, Harry wkłada swoje oraz jego ciuchy — które wciąż leżały na ziemi obok lustra — do kosza. Louis niemal wybucha śmiechem ( _serio, Harry, martwisz się teraz sprzątaniem?_ ), ale Harry wygląda delikatnie w tym momencie, jej penis dopiero zaczyna twardnieć, gdy obraca się w jego stronę, przygryzając wargę. Jej dłonie znów opadają luźno po bokach. Louis chce tylko się nią zająć. Albo. Zniszczyć ją kompletnie, żeby wiedziała, że zawsze pomoże jej wrócić do siebie. Podchodzi do niej i zakłada ręce Harry za jej plecami, zakuwając je.  
— W porządku? — szepcze do jej ucha, zanim odsuwa się, aby na nią spojrzeć. Harry otwiera usta, a potem zamyka je i kiwa głową. — „Czerwony”, jeśli będzie za dużo — mówi. Przesuwa lekko dłonią po jej szczęce. Harry znów kiwa głową. — Jesteś ze mną? Powiedz mi swój kolor.  
— Tak — wykrztusza, a potem przełyka. — Znaczy. Zielony. Bardzo zielony.  
— Dobrze, Harry. — Louis nie przestaje głaskać jej szczęki. _Lubię, kiedy nie muszę myśleć_ , słyszy w swojej głowie coś, co Harry powiedziała kilka miesięcy temu. _Kiedy mogę robić to, co mi mówisz i wiedzieć, że będzie dobrze. Lubię być dla ciebie dobra._ — To bardzo dobrze. — Louis przełyka. — Uklęknij znów dla mnie, kochanie.  
Harry powoli opada na kolana. Louis niemal wyciąga dłoń, aby jej pomóc (wiadome jest, że Harry ma zdolność do potykania się o własne nogi nawet w najbardziej sprzyjających warunkach), ale ona lubi robić to, co w takich chwilach sprawia jej trudności i Louis wie, że jej się to podoba, kiedy spogląda na niego, mrugając szybko, a jej źrenice są rozszerzone. Louis przełyka.  
— Bardzo mnie ubrudziłaś, Harry — mówi. — Wyczyścisz ten bałagan? — Harry kiwa lekko głową, nie odwracając wzroku od jego twarzy. Uchyla usta. Louis jest w tej chwili tak kurewsko twardy i trochę spermy wycieka z główki jego penisa. — Oczywiście, że tak — dodaje, wsuwając jeden palec we włosy Harry i drapiąc ją lekko. — Moja Harry jest zawsze grzeczna.  
Harry wysuwa się na przód, aby wziąć Louisa w usta, ale Louis nie chce dojść w ten sposób i jest całkiem pewien, że nie będzie potrafił się powstrzymać.  
— Harry — wzdycha dramatycznie. Chwyta swojego penisa w dłoń i uderza nim lekko w jej policzek. Odrobina spermy zostaje na jej nosie. _Boże._ Harry mruga. — Co mówiłem o byciu zachłanną?  
Harry kiwa głową ze zrozumieniem.  
— Przepraszam — niemal wyjękuje.  
A potem liże bok trzonu jego penisa, gdzie widnieją niewyraźne ślady szminki z jej ust. Louis drapie jej głowę i Harry znów liże, tym razem mocniej.  
Wychodzi na to, że szminka nie daje się tak łatwo zmyć z penisa. Harry przez kilka minut przesuwa po nim językiem w każdy sposób, oprócz tego, którego najbardziej pragnie, sądząc po błagalnym spojrzeniu, które posyła Louisowi, przesuwając językiem po główce. Louis odsuwa jej głowę.  
— Bardzo ładnie, Harry — chwali, a jego pierś zaciska się, gdy Harry szuka u niego oznak zadowolenia. Harry promienieje, wylizując ślinę z kącików ust; jej oczy są szkliste, a jej kutas jest nabrzmiały i czerwony pomiędzy jej nogami. — Spójrz jak twarda dla mnie jesteś, od samego tylko obciągania, to niesamowite. Jestem z ciebie bardzo dumny.  
Harry nie przestaje oblizywać ust i uśmiechać się. Jej wargi są teraz bardziej czerwone niż wtedy, gdy miała na sobie szminkę. Louis jest z niej szczerze dumny i zastanawia się przez sekundę, czy to nie jest dziwne, zanim odpycha tę myśl na bok.  
— Tak bardzo tego pragniesz, kochanie. Boże. — Zamyka na chwilę oczy, zanim drapie ją lekko pod brodą. — Czego chcesz? Chcesz mnie pieprzyć?  
Oczy Harry na sekundę rozszerzają się jeszcze mocniej — Louis nie sądził, że to w ogóle możliwe, ale cała twarz Harry promienieje jednym, wielkim „tak” — i kiwa szybko głową.  
— Powiedz to, w takim razie.   
Harry czasami odpływa w takich chwilach, zaczyna zgadzać się na wszystko, ale całym sednem sprawy jest to, że Harry _naprawdę musi tego chcieć._  
— Chcę — mówi słabo. Wciąż oblizuje usta. — Chcę… pieprzyć. _Louis._  
Nie, nie, Harry absolutnie nie ma prawa robić teraz tej miny. Tej z rozszerzonymi oczami i zaróżowionymi policzkami, kiedy wygląda na podnieconą i tak zdesperowaną, że Louis byłby w stanie zrobić chyba wszystko, o co by go poprosiła, byle tylko nie przestawała patrzeć na niego w ten sposób. Przesuwa wzrok na włosy Harry, zaciskając na nich palce i ciągnąc lekko.  
— Będziesz musiała mnie otworzyć w takim razie — mówi. — Jak to zrobisz, będąc cała związana, hmm?  
Harry skamle i pociera policzkiem o jądra Louisa, wystawiając język, aby spróbować dostać się do jego wejścia, wciąż zakrytego materiałem majtek. Louis klnie cicho.  
— Tak, kurwa, okej. — Jest całkiem pewien, że nigdy temu nie odmówił. Odwraca się i podchodzi krok do ściany, opierając na niej dłonie i biorąc kilka głębokich oddechów, zanim zerka przez ramię na Harry, która wciąż klęczy na podłodze, wpatrując się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. — No dalej.  
Harry prawie upada na twarz, próbując zbliżyć się do niego na kolanach. Louis przykłada na chwilę czoło do ściany i przypomina sobie, że musi utrzymać kontrolę, ponieważ nie ma szans, aby Harry wróciła do siebie w tym momencie na tyle, żeby ją przejąć.  
Przesuwa zębami majtki w dół, odsłaniając jego tyłek. Opiera czoło w miejscu złączenia pośladków i wsuwa między nie nos. Louis rozszerza nieco nogi, mając nadzieję, że tyle wystarczy, aby mogła dosięgnąć, ponieważ jeśli zabierze dłonie ze ściany, aby się dla niej otworzyć, prawdopodobnie upadnie, jest taki podniecony.  
Wystarczy. Harry liże raz, niepewnie wokół jego wejścia i Louis zaciska zęby.  
— Dobrze — mówi nieco napiętym głosem. — Dobrze, kochanie, nie powstrzymuj się.  
Louis nigdy nie robił tego z nikim innym, ale właściwie nie ma na to żadnej ochoty, ponieważ jest całkiem pewien, że język Harry jest do tego dosłownie stworzony, długi i silny i mokry i _kurwa._ Ona po prostu brzmi jakby _kochała_ wciskać swoją twarz w tyłek Louisa i jej język wciska się w niego na tyle daleko, że sprawia, iż pragnie szalenie więcej.  
— Przestań — mówi po kilku minutach, ponieważ zaraz spuści się na ścianę. — Wystarczy — wykrztusza, odsuwając się szybko od ust Harry i zaciskając ciasno dłoń wokół podstawy swojego penisa, zanim odwraca się do niej. Majtki, które trzymały się na jego udach opadają na podłogę. Harry przygryza wargę, patrząc na niego w górę. Louis ciągnie ją lekko za włosy i uśmiecha się. — To było cudowne, Harry — mówi. — Otworzę się teraz dla ciebie, masz ochotę popatrzeć?  
— Taa — sapie Harry. Louis jest zaskoczony przez moment tym, jak niski i zachrypnięty stał się jej głos; prawie tak, jakby wypieprzył jej gardło. — Tak. Proszę.  
— Wstań.  
Harry wykonuje polecenie.  
Louis rozpina kajdanki i Harry zwiesza ramiona po bokach, niczym martwy ciężar. Patrzy na niego niewidzącym spojrzeniem, oddychając płytko. Louis przesuwa palcem po jej piersi, kładąc dłoń na tatuażu motyla.  
— Okej? — pyta cicho.  
Wzrok Harry skupia się przez chwilę na jego twarzy.  
— Bardzo okej — mruczy z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.  
— Czy ty… — Louis urywa i oblizuje usta. — Mógłbym wyjąć jedną z zabawek, jeśli nie chcesz. No wiesz.  
Harry zazwyczaj nie lubi być na górze w czasie dni, kiedy jest dziewczyną. Wciąga gwałtownie powietrze.  
— Nie, ja nie… jestem pośrodku. Chcę — mówi. Louis unosi brew. — Zielony — dodaje Harry, kiwając głową. — Proszę.  
Louis przesuwa jej dłonie przed nią i znów ją skuwa.  
— Połóż się więc na łóżku.  
Majtki wciąż znajdują się na podłodze. Louis podnosi je i przygląda się, jak Harry układa się na łóżku, przesuwając nieco dłonie w kajdankach, jakby nie wiedziała, gdzie ma je położyć, aż w końcu kładzie je na podbrzuszu, patrząc na Louisa w poszukiwaniu pochwały. Automatycznie rozszerza nogi i gdyby Louis tak bardzo nie pragnął zostać wypieprzony, spędziłby godzinę lub trzy na bawieniu się jej wejściem, ale. Cóż. Pragnie zostać wypieprzony, jakby nie było. Minęło trochę czasu i już czuje się luźny od języka Harry, a jej penis zawsze wygląda ładnie, kiedy jest twarda i Louis chce ją _w sobie._  
Upuszcza majtki obok niej na łóżku i idzie do komody, gdzie trzymają lubrykant.  
— Tak jest, piękna — mówi.   
Zauważa małą, czarną wtyczkę analną obok lubrykantu i chwyta ją bez namysłu.   
Siada na nogach Harry, która jęczy w odpowiedzi. Louis podnosi leżącą obok niej bieliznę i przesuwa kciukiem po jej klinie. Potem pociera majtkami o policzek Harry.  
Pierś Harry unosi się, a jej usta się rozchylają. Rozszerza oczy. Kciuk Louisa zaczepia przez satynę o jej dolną wargę. Przechyla głowę w niemym pytaniu.  
Harry kiwa głową i Louis wsuwa klin majtek do jej ust. Harry jęczy, zamykając oczy.  
Louis tego chce. Naprawdę, naprawdę chce wepchnąć do ust Harry majtki, które jeszcze nie tak dawno znajdowały się na jego tyłku. Chce zobaczyć jak ślini się wokół nich, chce zobaczyć, jak nie jest w stanie zacisnąć szczęki, chce zobaczyć, jak rozkosznie będzie wyglądać, gdy będzie próbowała mówić i nie będzie w stanie. Chce tego, ponieważ _Harry_ pragnie tego tak bardzo, że drżą jej dłonie, Chryste. Już niemal to robi, kiedy włącza się rozsądniejsza część jego umysłu i przypomina mu, że Harry niedawno była przeziębiona i że może nie być w stanie oddychać przez nos, przypomina mu, że o tym nie _rozmawiali_ i jak Harry miałaby mu powiedzieć, jeśli chciałaby, aby przestał?  
Louis zabiera powoli majtki z jej ust, pozwalając sobie podziwiać beżową satynę przy jej zaczerwienionych wargach.  
— Następnym razem — mówi cicho. — Jeśli będziesz grzeczna.  
Harry skamle, gdy Louis rzuca bieliznę za łóżko. Zaczyna przygryzać znów wargę, gdy Louis odchyla się na łydkach i wyciska na palce trochę lubrykantu. Pierwszy wsuwa bez problemu, drugi dodaje po krótkiej chwili. Trochę minęło, tak, ale. Ma wrażenie, że jego ciało zostało stworzone po to, aby przyjmować Harry, serio.  
— Założę się, że sama chciałabyś to zrobić — mówi, wciągając ostro powietrze, gdy ociera się lekko o swoją prostatę. Harry oddycha równie gwałtownie. — Wiem, jak bardzo kochasz być pieprzona — kontynuuje — ale potrzebuję, żebyś była twarda, żebym mógł cię użyć. Rozumiesz, prawda?  
Louis nie odpływa w ten sam sposób, co Harry, ale pieprzenie się na swoich palcach, podczas gdy ona obserwuje go uważnie, jest całkiem porządnym bodźcem i Louis ma wrażenie, że to, co wydobywa się teraz z jego ust, nie ma kompletnego sensu, ale Harry szepcze _tak_.  
Po kilku minutach Louis ma w sobie trzy swoje palce, a dłonie Harry nie przestają drżeć, gdy próbuje sięgnąć do niego instynktownie, zanim nie przypomina sobie, że nie wolno jej go dotknąć. Wystarczy tych przygotowań — Louis chce ją w sobie teraz, ale nie chodzi tutaj o niego wbrew pozorom.  
— Wyglądasz tak ślicznie — mówi. Przesuwa kłykciem w górę żyły na penisie Harry, który leży ciężko na jej brzuchu. Jęczy, gdy kciuk Louisa pociera miejsce pod główką i wycieka z niego kropla spermy. — Mokra i gotowa dla mnie. Mam coś dla ciebie, kochanie, myślę, że ci się spodoba.  
Louis podnosi wtyczkę i Harry czerwienieje jeszcze mocniej, próbując rozszerzyć nogi, które są przytrzymywane przez jego kolana. Louis uśmiecha się i jego wejście zaciska się na niczym. Jebana _Harry._  
Przesuwa się tak, że siedzi tylko na jej jednym udzie, więc Harry może rozsunąć nogi. Louis wyciska trochę lubrykantu na palce i zaczyna zataczać kółka wokół jej wejście. Całe jej ciało podskakuje i Harry odrzuca głowę, gdy Louis wsuwa w nią jeden palec.  
Cmoka z upomnieniem.  
— Ręce za głowę — mówi, wsuwając się głębiej. Harry słucha, oddychając drżąco.  
Louis szybko ją otwiera; nie jest to ich największa wtyczka, a Harry wciąż jest luźna po wczorajszej nocy. Sapie lekko, gdy Louis wsuwa w nią zabawkę, a potem uderza lekko w podstawę.  
— _Lou_ — skamle.  
Louis unosi szybko wzrok. Jej policzki są mocno zarumienione i szarpie się w kajdankach za jej głową, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Louis potrząsa głową, uciszając ją, a potem chwyta jej penisa w dłoń. Sapie.  
— Kocham cię — mruczy Lou, nawilżając ją szybko i ustawiając nad nią i jest tak samo jak setki razy wcześniej, kiedy to robili, ale tym razem dłonie Harry nie zaciskają się na jego biodrach, a szarpią się w kajdankach za jej głową… Louis opada na nią powoli, częściowo dlatego, że wciąż jest cholernie ciasny, a po części po to, aby podrażnić Harry. Jednak w większości dlatego, żeby nie zapomnieć, jak się oddycha.  
Kiedy Harry znajduje się w nim w całości, Louis poświęca chwilę, aby się do tego przyzwyczaić, podziwiając sposób, w jaki pierś Harry wygląda pomiędzy jego dłońmi, sposób, w jaki wcisnęła twarz w poduszkę, jęcząc; to, jak gorąca i idealna jest w nim. Kiedy ma wrażenie, że nie spłonie, jeśli się poruszy, unosi się trochę, a potem znów opada szybko, jego oddech urywa się z powodu błysku bólu, ale to jest tego warte, ponieważ Harry wygląda na kompletnie _zniszczoną_. Jej dłonie wciąż wyrywają się, aby go dotknąć, zanim zmusza się, by utrzymać je w miejscu. Louis chce, by pragnęła go tak bardzo przez cały czas. Po kilku ruchach, Louis zatacza kółka biodrami i Harry sapie, wciskając pięty w materac, by wyrzucić własne biodra w górę.  
Louis przyciska mocno dłoń do jej piersi.  
— Nie waż się — mówi. Porusza się dwukrotnie i szybko na jej penisie i Harry przewraca głową na boki, jęcząc jego imię. Kładzie dłoń na jej ustach i jej oczy otwierają się gwałtownie. — Bądź cicho — dodaje — i nie ruszaj się, rozumiesz?  
Harry przewraca głowę tak, że jej twarz nie jest wciśnięta w poduszkę i mruga dwukrotnie. Zabiera dłoń z jej ust i zaciska się wokół niej, tężejąc, ponieważ jest taki _pełny_ i nie odczuwa zbytnio bólu, ale to wiele. Harry to wiele.  
— Dobrze — sapie. Trzymając dłonie na jej piersi, zaczyna pracować nad rytmem. Harry drży pod nim, ale nie porusza się. Louis pochyla się nieco w kilku różnych kierunkach, póki nie znajduje miejsca, które sprawia, że musi ścisnąć mocno podstawę swojego penisa, by powstrzymać się przed dojściem. Zmienia kąt, gratulując sobie wytrzymałości, znów zaciskając się wokół niej. Skamle lekko, głęboko w gardle i Louis nie ma serca, aby ją za to zganić.  
— Nie dochodź, Harry — mówi. Chce użyć ostrego tonu, ale nie do końca udaje mu się utrzymać nad tym kontrolę. Harry przygryza wargę i odchyla głową, wbijając wzrok w swoje zaciśnięte pięści. — Nie dojdziesz, prawda, kochanie?  
Louis widzi jej drżące gardło, kiedy stara się nie wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Potrząsa głową dając mu znać, że go słyszy. W jej oczach lśnią łzy. _Przytłoczona_ , powiedziała kiedyś. _To nic złego, nie jest mi smutno, znaczy to… znaczy to, że masz, kurwa, nie przestawać._  
Nie wysuwając się całkowicie, Louis odwraca się plecami do Harry. Słyszy, jak wypuszcza ciężko oddech. Louis chce ją widzieć, naprawdę chce, ale nie tak mocno, jak pragnie, żeby ona widziała jego. Żeby widziała, jak jej penis rozciąga jego tyłek i żeby nie mogła go dotykać, gdy bierze ją całą. Louis stuka w podstawę wtyczki wystającą z niej i Harry nie potrafi tego powstrzymać; Louis pieprzy ją tym samym rytmem, w którym unosi się na niej i Harry _szlocha_ , napierając na kajdanki, jęcząc, gdy Louis puszcza wtyczkę. Harry nie może jeszcze dojść i nie jest to spowodowane okrucieństwem, nie tak naprawdę. Opiera się na jej udach, wciskając je w łóżko i zamyka oczy, pracując nad powrotem do rytmu, który ustalił wcześniej, ale tym razem celując dokładnie w swoją prostatę przy każdym uderzeniu. Jęczy głośno i pozwoliłby sobie na jeszcze więcej w tym momencie, serio, dla samej Harry, ale nie musi, ponieważ to Harry go rozciąga i to jej członek dotyka najintymniejszych jego części i Harry, Harry, _Harry jest w nim_ i Louis wolałby umrzeć niż nie wiedzieć, jak dobrze jest ujeżdżać Harry Styles.  
Louis nie jest pewien ile mija czasu, serio, kiedy czuje budujący się w jego brzuchu orgazm. Prawie nie dotknął swojego penisa od kiedy to wszystko się zaczęło, ale odsuwa się, aby znów odwrócić się do Harry przodem, odczuwając stratę niczym uderzenie między żebra i nawet kiedy znów ma ją w sobie, nie może się powstrzymać przed dotknięciem siebie.  
Harry miała brodę przyciśniętą wcześniej do piersi i obserwowała go, ale teraz odrzuciła głowę w tył, odsłaniając bladą kolumnę swojego gardła i oddychając ciężko. Jej ramiona są nieco zrelaksowane, ale Louis widzi bezdźwięczne jęki w mięśniach jej krtani; jej uda drżą, na jej policzkach widnieją łzy i po prostu to przyjmuje, Louis zaciska się wokół niej i jej głowa podskakuje. Spogląda na niego, jej źrenice są rozszerzone tak mocno, że praktycznie nie widać zieleni jej oczu, a jej usta są spuchnięte od ugryzień. Nie wyglądała na tak szczęśliwą od tygodni i… to jest to. To właśnie dzięki temu — dzięki temu, jak szczęśliwa jest, gdy Louis jej tak używa.   
Dochodzi na jej brzuch z krzykiem.  
Powoli opada ze swojego orgazmu, nie odwracając wzroku od zaczerwienionych oczu Harry, gdy się wokół niej zaciska. Harry znów wciska twarz w poduszkę, gdy Louis unosi się z niej powoli. Znów szarpie się w kajdankach.  
Louis daje sobie minutę na przypomnienie, jak pracują płuca, zanim rozszerza jej nogi i klęka pomiędzy nimi. Jej penis jest mokry od lubrykantu i niemal purpurowy i Louis nie ma pojęcia jakim cudem nie doszła. Wie, że nie byłby w stanie zrobić tego, co ona, _nigdy_.  
— Jestem z ciebie taki dumny — szepcze. Przesuwa palcem po białej spermie na jej brzuchu i Harry oddycha drżąco, ale słowa Louisa mają na nią jakiś wpływ najwyraźniej, ponieważ uśmiecha się do niego szeroko. Louis unosi pokryty nasieniem palcem do jej ust i Harry wyrywa się, aby lepiej dosięgnąć, gdy ssie go mocno. Po chwili Louis odsuwa dłoń, schylając się, by zlizać resztę spermy z jej brzucha, na co Harry jęczy.  
Louis przesuwa dłoń pomiędzy jej nogi i chwyta znów podstawę wtyczki, na co Harry unosi się, skamląc. Całuje lekko jej skórę i chwyta jej penisa w drugą dłoń, poruszając lekko zabawką.  
— Chcę, żebyś teraz doszła — mówi. Znów całuje jej brzuch i nakierowuje wtyczkę tak, aby za każdym razem uderzała w prostatę. Harry sapie i porusza się przy nim, odrzucając głowę w tył. — Byłaś taka grzeczna — kontynuuje, utrzymując nacisk zabawki, podczas gdy drugą dłoń zaciska lekko w pięść, przesuwając nią po jej penisie. — _Niesamowicie_ , Harry, tak bardzo cię kocham, chcę, żebyś doszła, pokaż mi, kochanie, chcę zobaczyć… _tak_ — sapie, gdy Harry spuszcza się na jego dłoń ze szlochem. — _Tak_ , Harry, tak kurewsko śliczna, Boże, taka grzeczna. Kocham cię, kocham cię.   
Orgazm Harry zdaje się trwać wieki. Louis całuje lekko skórę wzdłuż jej biodra, trzymając ją, gdy Harry skamle do samego końca. Kiedy w końcu przestaje drżeć i opada bez sił na materac, Louis pociera jej udo dłonią, drugą delikatnie wysuwając z niej wtyczkę. Harry wydaje z siebie lekkie sapnięcie i teraz, myśli Louis po raz szósty w ciągu ostatniej godziny, jest piękniejsza niż kiedykolwiek.  
Louis odkłada wtyczkę na bok łóżka i podsuwa się do piersi Harry.  
— Hej — mówi, przesuwając dłońmi po jej ramionach, wciąż uniesionych nad jej głową.  
Harry oddycha powoli i mruga kilkanaście razy.  
— Hejjjjj — odpowiada. Próbuje położyć brodę na jego ramieniu i Louis rozpina kajdanki, odkładając je na stolik. Harry delikatnie obraca nadgarstki zanim sięga, by pogłaskać jego twarz obiema dłońmi. Potem przygryza wargę i chowa twarz w poduszkę.  
— Ha-rry — śpiewa chicho Louis. Schodzi z niej, układając się przy jej boku i przytulając ją. Zamyka oczy, stykając ich czoła razem. — Jesteś tutaj ze mną?  
— Mmm — mruczy Harry. Louis otwiera oczy i widzi, że Harry mruga na niego niczym jeleń. Całuje jej nos.  
— To było niesamowite, Harry — mówi. — Boże, takie dobre. Czy możesz do mnie wrócić, kochanie?  
Gładzi jej policzek, a ona wtula się w dotyk, ale nic nie mówi. Louis przygryza wargę i układa się wygodniej, podciągając poduszkę pod głowę. Nie przestaje mruczeć pochwał do jej ucha, mówiąc o tym, jak piękna jest i jak pragnie, aby do niego wróciła, proszę, przesuwając uspokajająco dłońmi po jej ozdobionej tatuażami skórze. W końcu Harry wzdycha i obraca lekko twarz, spoglądając na niego nieco pewniej, z mniej zaszklonym spojrzeniem.  
— Wróciłam, tak myślę — mówi. Przesuwa ramieniem.  
Louis całuje jej nadgarstki.  
— Hej. Jak się czujesz?  
— Ciepło. Kochana. Uroczo. Kochana. Hej. — Uderza lekko czołem o czoło Louisa i pociera o siebie ich nosy.  
Louis śmieje się, drapiąc lekko jej plecy.  
— Czasami mam wrażenie, że naprawdę jesteś kotem.  
Harry potrząsa głową i znów na sekundę wciska twarz w poduszkę, zanim spogląda na niego z błyskiem w oku.  
— Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że nie zrobiłbyś tego kotu, Lou.  
Przez jego umysł przebiega jakiś tuzin odpowiedzi, z czego część zawiera w sobie obrożę, ale Harry owija się wokół niego i… będzie na to czas później. Teraz, chce po prostu pławić się w blasku Harry. Całuje lekko jej usta, na co Harry mruczy. _Kot._   
Leżą razem w ciszy przez kilka minut, przerywając ją jedynie małymi pomrukami i westchnieniami. Louis nie przestaje dotykać jej twarzy, całować opuszków jej palców. W końcu Harry przewraca oczami i wstaje — nie bardzo szybko, ale na tyle, by Louis zamrugał, zaskoczony.  
— Prysznic — mówi. Louis marszczy brwi i zastanawia się, czy nie wyczyścił jej wystarczająco dobrze.  
— Okej — odpowiada. Przeciąga się. — Będę za chwilę.   
Ma wrażenie, że za chwilę to raczej zaśnie, ale pójdzie tam, gdzie Harry.  
Harry zaciska usta.  
— Czy mógłbyś, um… — Drapie się po głowie. — Potrzebuję chwili tak właściwie.  
Louis siada.  
— Wszystko w porządku? — pyta odruchowo.  
Harry napina się lekko.  
— Tak — mówi. — Tak, nie, tylko. Chcę oczyścić myśli. Trochę mnie rozpraszasz.  
— Jasne. — Louis odsuwa włosy z twarzy. — Ta, znaczy, pewnie, ale na pewno wszystko dobrze?  
— Tak. Znaczy nie. — Uśmiecha się i przewraca oczami. — Chodzi o… płeć. Nieważne.  
Louis natychmiast czuje się źle przez to naciskanie.  
— No dalej, idź. — Wstaje i całuje ją w policzek, ściskając lekko jej biodra, zanim zabiera ręce. — Zaczekam ile będzie trzeba. Nastawię wodę na herbatę. Irish Breakfast? — Harry uśmiecha się i kiwa głową. — Koszmar — wzdycha. — Jestem taki pomocny. — Znów całuje jej policzek. — Na półce są czyste ręczniki.  
— Mój chłopak — mówi Harry miękko, potrząsając głową.  
Louis myśli o radosnym brzmieniu jej głosu, uśmiechając się, kiedy stoi w kuchni, czekając na zagotowanie się wody. Wkłada torebkę do ulubionego kubka Harry, wystukując jakiś rytm na blacie i czekając.  
Dwadzieścia minut później Harry przychodzi do kuchni, mając na sobie czarną parę bokserek.  
— Jak się czujesz? — pyta Louis. Nie ma zamiaru opuszczać trybu opiekuńczego, dopóki Harry nie wypije przynajmniej dwóch kubków herbaty, myśli, gdy zalewa torebkę wrzątkiem.  
Harry staje za nim i całuje jego kark.  
— Chłopak — mówi pewnie, jedną dłonią chwytając oba kubki stojące na blacie. — Sofa?  
Louis mruczy. Kiedy już siedzą wygodnie na skórzanej, brązowej sofie, przykryci zapasowym kocem, Louis upija łyk herbaty i szturcha nogą udo Harry’ego.  
— Hej — mówi chyba już po raz siedemnasty.  
— Czy uważasz, że jestem dziwny? — pyta Harry bez owijania w bawełnę, gapiąc się w herbatę. Jego głos nie drży.  
Louis mruga.   
_Zawsze_ , nie mówi.  
— Nie — odpowiada powoli.  
 _Dlaczego pytasz?_ nie pyta.  
Harry kiwa głową, milcząc. Przyciska łydkę do Louisa i upija herbatę.  
— Czy ja… — Louis przełyka. — Czy zrobiłem coś nie tak?   
— Nie — odpowiada Harry. Louis odstawia swój kubek, gładzi jego włosy i czeka. — Chodzi o to… — mówi Harry po chwili. — Zobaczenie cię z… _Chryste._ — Wciąga głośno powietrze. — Wyglądałeś tak kurewsko dobrze, Louis, ja… Boże. Nigdy… Nigdy nie pragnąłem tego tak mocno.  
Louis znów przełyka.  
— Przysięgam, że nie ma w tym nic złego — mówi. — Lubię robić to dla ciebie. Nigdy nie musisz się czuć przez to dziwnie. Nigdy.  
Harry waha się, upija znów herbaty i kiwa głową.  
— Bardzo cię kocham, wiesz — mówi.  
Louis zabiera kubek z jego dłoni i kopie go lekko, póki nie przesuwa swoich żyrafowatych nóg tak, że Louis może położyć się przy jego piersi, owijając wokół niego ramiona. Harry trąca lekko skórę za jego uchem i wzdycha.  
— Więc nie byłeś zły? — pyta Louis. — O mnie… W sensie, że nałożyłem majtki.   
Louis uważnie przygląda się swoim paznokciom. Zadbanie o nie, właśnie tym mógł się zająć, zamiast praniem.  
— Zdecydowanie nie — Harry śmieje się lekko w jego ucho. — Jezus, nigdy… Znaczy, to nie jest dla mnie coś takiego. Rozumiesz?  
— Wiem. — Louis opiera głowę na jego piersi i spogląda na zdjęcie wiszące na ścianie naprzeciwko, na którym są oni oraz ich mamy. — Byłem, um, trochę zdenerwowany, że mógłbyś pomyśleć, że staram się coś takiego z tego stworzyć? Fetysz, mam na myśli. Wiem, że to nie jest takie dla ciebie.  
— Hej. — Harry trąca nosem jego policzek i splątuje ich palce razem, całując złączone dłonie. — Nie jesteś mną, racja? Możesz mieć _fetysze_. Wiele osób przebiera się, co nie znaczy, że są genderfluid, czy coś. W porządku. — Louis ściska jego dłoń. — Nie sprawia, że jesteś dla mnie mniej nieokrzesany, czy mniej męski.  
Louis słyszy jego krzywy uśmieszek. Wredota.  
— Aww. — Uderza luźnym nadgarstkiem w ich złączone dłonie. — Uważasz, że jestem _męski_? — Unosi głowę, posyłając mu swój najbardziej olśniewający uśmiech.  
— Najbardziej na świecie — potwierdza Harry. Zacieśnia swój uścisk i Louis myśli przez chwilę _czy to nie ja powinienem się teraz tobą opiekować_ , ale właśnie tak działają. Zajmują się sobą nawzajem.  
— Nie wiem, czy to jest… coś mojego — mówi cicho po chwili. —Ja tylko. Są śliczne. Więc. — Wzrusza ramionami. — Nie wiem.  
Harry mruczy.  
— Ty jesteś śliczny — mówi, całując jego skroń.  
Porozmawiają o całej reszcie później: o tym, czy Louis jeszcze założy kiedyś majtki, dlaczego tak bardzo to Harry’ego podnieca, czy krztuszenie bielizną występuje gdziekolwiek indziej, niż w heteroseksualnej pornografii.  
Teraz są po prostu dwoma ślicznymi chłopcami z kubkami herbaty i tylko swoim towarzystwem do końca dnia. Wszystko jest w porządku.

**KONIEC**


End file.
